1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus with a game pack driver, and more particularly, to a structural improvement in the game pack drive of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus which provides for loading a game pack in the game pack driver at the front of the apparatus thus eliminating the need for moving the main body of the apparatus when loading the game pack in the game pack driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus with game pack drivers have recently been wide used because the apparatus have an advantage of providing multi-functions for users at a lower cost by combining a game program drive function with its intrinsic magnetic recording and reproducing function.
Hereinbelow, a structure and an operation of a representative example of typical magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus with game pack driver will be described.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown a typical magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus with game pack driver. In the drawing, the reference numeral 1 denotes a main body of the apparatus. The main body 1 includes a front panel 2 and a casing 4, the front panel 2 is placed in the front section of the main body 1, and the casing 4 is integrated with the back of the front panel 2 into a single body. Provided in the rear section of the top panel 4a of the casing 4 is the game pack driver G for driving a game program of a game pack P. The game pack driver G is provided with a pair of doors 3. When enjoying a game program using the apparatus, the game pack P is loaded in the game pack driver G of the apparatus at the top of the apparatus.
However, the above magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus has the game pack driver G located in the rear section of the top panel 4a of the casing 4 as described above. This creates a problem when the main body 1 of the apparatus is placed on a shelf of a TV holder case 6, which case 6 also holds a television receiver 5 thereon so as to save the space as shown in FIG. 2.
For example, when loading (and in some cases using) the game pack P in the game pack driver G of the apparatus received in the holder case 6, the main body 1 of the apparatus must be taken from the holder case 6. After enjoying the game program, the user must return the main body 1 of the apparatus to its original position in the holder case 6. Additionally the holder case 6 should have a sufficient height for accommodating the total height of the main body 1 and the game pack P as it is loaded in the driver G.
Furthermore, since the game pack socket (not shown) of the driver G is hidden from view in the interior of the main body 1, game pack P may be accidentally or intentionally inserted into the socket by force. This may cause damage of parts of game pack driver G.